Not Alone Anymore
by Toni The Hedgehog1
Summary: Estaba solo... Perdió a su familia y no podía hacer amigos. No los podía hacer porque era diferente. Pensaba que tardaría bastante en encontrar a alguien que le aceptara, pero no se imaginaría que sus días de soledad se terminarían al encontrarse con un erizo azul supersónico y sus amigos. *Esto sucede antes de Sonic Adventure, así que habrá algunos personajes que no saldrán.*
1. Capítulo 1: Sueños del pasado

**Hola soy Toni The Hedgehog1, ésta es mi primera historia así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Mi única propiedad es Toni The Hedgehog y Dani The Hedgehog, los demás personajes son propiedad de Sega.**

* * *

**Prólogo: Sueños del pasado**

_Oscuridad… _

_El erizo sólo podía ver oscuridad, mirase donde mirase._

_Estaba a punto de caer en la pura desesperación, hasta que vio tres siluetas en la oscuridad._

_Una era una eriza de color blanco con ojos de color violeta que vestía un precioso vestido azul, una falda verde y unas botas negras y blancas. La segunda silueta mostraba a un erizo rojo con ojos verdes claro que vestía una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones verdes y unos zapatos rojos y se veía que era igual de mayor que la eriza que se encontraba a su lado. La última era un erizo rojo joven con ojos de color violeta, que vestía una camisa naranja_, _llevaba unos vaqueros y unos zapatos azules con líneas rojas y lo que más destacaba era la capa con mangas cortas y llamas negras ilustradas que tenía abajo del todo que llevaba puesta._

_El erizo no podía evitar sonreír y estiro su brazo para intentar llegar a hacia ellos, pero entonces, esas tres siluetas desaparecieron. Esa felicidad que sólo unos momentos se convirtió en profunda tristeza._

_- ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el erizo desesperadamente en medio de la oscuridad- ¡¿Por qué tuvisteis que dejarme solo?!_

_Entonces empezó a tener una especie de visiones. Visiones de su pasado._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_La visión mostraba un parque donde otros niños se metían con un erizo rojo._

_-¡Vete de aquí!- dijo uno de ellos._

_-¡Aquí no se aceptan anormales! –dijo otro._

_-¿¡Por qué no vuelves por dónde has venido, maldito monstruo eléctrico!?_

_Siempre era por eso… sólo por ser diferente. Sólo porque nació con un poder que nadie tiene, le daban una paliza. _

_El erizo volvió a su casa, lleno de heridas y con suciedad por todo el cuerpo y picó a la puerta. Su madre, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de que volviera en tal estado y lo llevó a la sala de estar, le hizo sentar en una silla y utilizó un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle sus heridas._

_-¿Otra vez se han metido contigo, Toni?- Preguntó la madre._

_-Sí, pero no entiendo porque…-Le respondió algo triste._

_-No te preocupes, incluso si los demás no te aceptan, yo siempre te querré y siempre te consideraré como mi hijo, aunque tengas poderes o no. Además, también tienes a tu hermano.- Dijo la madre, para intentar animar a su hijo._

_-¿En serio?- Toni preguntó._

_-Te lo prometo- Dijo la madre y entonces le abrazó._

_-Gracias, mama- Decía Toni con algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

_Justamente, en ese momento emotivo, se escuchó abrir la puerta._

_-¡He vuelto!_

_Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y llenos de felicidad. Toni se fue, literalmente, a toda pastilla hacia a la entrada._

_-¡Hermano!- Toni dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermano y lo abrazaba._

_-Hola Toni, ya hacía algún tiempo que nos veíamos, pequeño hermano- Le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa._

_La madre llego a la entrada y se mostró feliz al ver a su primer hijo._

_-Hola Dani, espero que tu viaje haya ido bien._

_-Hola mama- Dijo Dani mientras se separaba de Toni y lo dejaba en el suelo- No te preocupes, he tenido alguna complicación, pero en general me ha ido bien. _

_-Me alegra mucho por ti, hijo mío- Dijo la madre- Seguramente tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de ti, si estuviera aquí…_

_Tras oír la palabra __**padre**__, hubo un gran silencio entre los tres, y Toni puso una cara triste, ya que su padre murió cuando él apenas había nacido, así que no recuerda ni siquiera su cara._

_-Si seguramente- decía Dani, quien ahora se fijo que Toni llevaba algunas tiritas- Toni, ¿no me digas que se han metido contigo?_

_Toni le respondió haciendo un sí con la cabeza. _

_-Toni, tienes que decirles que te dejen en paz. Tienes que demostrarles que no eres un saco de golpes.- Dani dijo_

_-¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerlo?- Preguntó Toni con inseguridad_

_-Claro que sí- Respondió Dani sin dudar- Además tu eres mi hermano menor._

_Tras oír eso de su hermano mayor, Toni hizo una gran sonrisa y se llenó de determinación. Entonces a Toni se le ocurrió algo_

_-Oye Dani, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que viste en tus viajes?- Preguntó Toni con ganas de escuchar lo que vio su hermano_

_-Pues claro. _

_-¿Por qué no esperamos mejor a la cena y ahí nos lo explicas?- Sugirió la eriza._

_-De acuerdo mama, yo te ayudaré- Dijo Dani- Toni, ¿por qué no esperas en tu cuarto, mientras ayudó a nuestra madre?_

_-Vale Dani- Toni respondió y se dirigió a su cuarto._

_Toni se estiro en su cama y empezó a pensar cosas sobre él mismo._

_-(Si yo nací con poderes, tal vez haya otros que también hayan nacido diferentes a los demás. Si yo me encontrase con ellos, ¿serían capaces de aceptarme?)_

_Toni no movió ni un dedo, hasta que oyó una voz que le despertó de sus pensamientos._

_-Toni, ya puedes venir- Toni reconoció la voz de su hermano y se fue a cenar sin rechistar._

_Mientras cenaban, Dani les contó todo lo que vio en sus viajes y a todas las personas que conoció. Toni no se podía creer lo que oía: Dani había conocido a gente como ninjas y, si eso no fuera poco, dijo que conoció a unos alienígenas conocidos como Saiyans, aunque Toni reconoció tener un poco de miedo, pero Dani le dijo que ellos tenían más bien una apariencia más humana y que eran seres que no causaban daño alguno.__  
_

_Después de acabar la cena, Toni se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, un poco nervioso, y abrió la puerta._

_-Dani, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?_

_-Claro- Dani vio que Toni estaba un poco nervioso- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-Pues verás...- Toni empezó mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿tú crees que podré encontrar amigos que me acepten?_

_-Pues claro, el mundo es muy grande- Dani decía, intentando animar a su hermano- Seguramente si hicieras un viaje como el que hice yo, seguramente harías muchos amigos._

_Toni mostró una gran sonrisa tras oír a su hermano. Dani, aprovechando de que su hermano estaba de buen humor, se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Oye Toni, ¿que te parece si mañana te enseño algunos trucos que aprendí en mi viaje?- Dani sugirió._

_-¡Vale!- Toni estaba feliz de oír eso, ya que hace algún tiempo que no hacía algo con su hermano._

_A partir de ahí, la visión empezaba a desvanecerse, y eso provocó el despertar del que soñaba._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

En un bosque, el erizo se despertó y puso su mano en su cara, pensando que acaba de tener un sueño de su pasado.

-Otra vez… Parece que nunca me libraré de estos sueños que muestran mi pasado.

El sol empezaba a salir, y los rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar el bosque y al erizo en sí, y se podía ver toda su indumentaria. Era un erizo de color rojo, con ojos de color verde claro, y con púas algo caídas. Llevaba puestos una camiseta de color amarillo-naranja, unos pantalones azules, y unas bambas negras y blancas. También llevaba la capa que tenía su hermano en aquel sueño que tuvo.

Toni se levantó y miró al horizonte, y se quedo algo pensativo.

-Espero que en algún lugar de este mundo… pueda hacer al menos… un amigo. Uno que me acepte tal y como soy.

Una aura de rayos empezó a rodear a Toni y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, ya que esa misma electricidad le permitía ir a esas velocidades.

-Aunque, seguramente, tardare mucho en encontrar a alguien que me acepte.- Toni se dijo a sí mismo.

Toni pensaba que tardaría bastante en encontrar a alguien que le acepte, pero lo que no se imaginaba, es que sus días de soledad iban a acabar más pronto de lo que él pensaba.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tenéis el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Empiezan los problemas

**Bueno aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de Not Alone Anymore, y como puse en el resumen, la historia ocurre antes de Sonic Adventure, así que personajes como Shadow no saldrán en esta serie, pero saldrán en alguna secuela.**

* * *

Mientras el sol salía de su escondite, Toni seguía corriendo con un único objetivo: encontrar a alguien que le aceptará. Pero incluso teniendo ese objetivo, había algunas dudas que no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

-¿_Por qué estoy teniendo sueños de mi pasado? ¿Acaso no podré librarme de las cadenas de mi pasado?- _Toni pensó, pero estaba tan concentrado pensando que no se fijó que se iba a estrellar contra un árbol, pero pudo esquivarlo por poco.

-Uff… por poco me estrello- Toni se dijo a sí mismo.

Toni dejó de pensar sobre sus sueños, y decidió ahora en pensar sobre sus poderes. Toni podía sacar electricidad de su cuerpo, y gracias a esa electricidad, podía correr a grandes velocidades. Él sólo podía llegar a ese nivel de control de sus poderes, y reflexionó si podría mejorar y hacer mejores cosas con su poder. Pero aunque Toni pensaba en mejorar su poder, en alguna parte de su mente, odiaba tenerlo.

-_No me extraña que alguna parte de mi siga odiando este poder…- _Toni recordó que perdió a sus familiares y no podía hacer amigos por tener ese poder.

Toni decidió pararse y borrar esos pensamientos.

-Pero tampoco me sirve odiar ese poder, ya no sirve de nada odiarlo, ya que siempre formará parte de mi, y siempre lo será…- Toni decía mirando al cielo.

Mientras Toni miraba al cielo, pensó en sus seres queridos: en su madre, su padre, y su hermano; Dani.

-Seguramente ahora me deben estar observando des del cielo.- Toni decidió esbozar una sonrisa, pero también mostraba algo de tristeza.- Si al menos me observan, al menos que puedo hacer yo es no rendirme y no dejarme llevar por la soledad.

Toni volvió a correr y estaba algo más decidido que antes. Mientras seguía avanzando, Toni se fijó que cada vez había menos árboles, y pensó que ya estaba saliendo del bosque y finalmente solo podía ver un gran prado verde, pero era algo más que eso: era como un paraíso con campos verdes y lagos azules, que contaba con grandes cascadas, palmeras, flores giratorias, tótems y suelos a cuadros icónicos. También habían grandes loops, túneles, y plataformas que se podían caer en cualquier momento. Toni sólo podía admirar con admiración.

-Vaya, este sitio es increíble.- Eso era lo único que podía decir Toni.

Aunque Toni no podía creer lo que veía, decidió seguir corriendo dejando, atrás ese paraíso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo sitio, se podía ver a un erizo azul corriendo a una gran velocidad, y parecía estar disfrutando del correr. Este erizo llevaba unos guantes blancos, y también unas _sneakers_ que son principalmente de color rojo, con una hebilla de oro y una correa blanca y acababan en punta. El nombre de ese erizo era Sonic the Hedgehog, la cosa más rápida del mundo.

-¡Yuju!- Sonic gritaba mientras corría por algunos loops y plataformas.- No hay nada mejor que correr.

Entonces, Sonic se detuvo y avistó algo en el cielo. Era un avión que Sonic conocía bastante bien, el Tornado.

-¡Sonic!- Esa voz hizo esbozar una sonrisa a Sonic y se puso a correr

El avión empezó a ponerse al lado de Sonic des de cierta altura y se podía ver a su piloto. Era un zorro de pelaje amarillo y blanco, con guantes y calcetines blancos y unas sneakers rojas y blancas. A diferencia de otros zorros antropomórficos, éste tenía dos colas en vez de una.

-Eh, Tails. ¿Qué tal?- Sonic redujo su velocidad para igualarla a la del Tornado.

-¡Genial!-Tails dijo con alegría- Además también estoy probando el Tornado, después de haber puesto un motor más potente.

-Así que un motor más potente...-Entonces a Sonic se le ocurrió algo- Oye Tails, ¿qué tal si me dejas ver la nueva velocidad del Tornado con mis propios ojos.

-¡Pues claro! Además ya hacía algún tiempo que no hacíamos un paseo por el aire los dos juntos con el Tornado.

-Tienes razón.- Sonic dijo mientras se subía al ala del avión.- Des de que pasó eso con la Esmeralda Maestra y Knuckles.

-Me preguntó que estará haciendo…

-Seguramente estará vigilando ese gran pedrusco- Sonic dedujo.

Tails rio un poco sobre la deducción de Sonic, ya que seguramente era cierto. Knuckles era el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra y él la protegía para que nadie la utilizará para propósitos malvados, aunque cuando la Esmeralda Maestra fue robada por el Dr. Eggman, pensó que fue Sonic quien la robó, pero después hicieron las paces, aunque su amistad es algo complicada, ya que los dos tienen personalidades algo contrarias y algunas veces no entienden sus diferencias y esto provocan peleas.

-Bueno si es lo que él ha decidido hacer, pues tendremos que respetar su decisión.- Tails dijo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Sonic admitió.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó unas explosiones que provenían de Central City. Sonic ya tenía una idea de quien producía esas explosiones.

-Parece que Eggman ha empezado hacer una de las suyas.

-Entonces debemos ir lo más rápido posible para ayudar a la gente.- Tails dijo valientemente.

-Pues entonces vamos.- Sonic saltó del avión y empezó a correr- Tails, yo me adelantaré.

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado Sonic- Tails advirtió a Sonic

-No te preocupes Tails.- Sonic dijo antes de aumentar su velocidad, tomar forma de destello azul y dejando atrás a Tails y al Tornado.

-*suspira* Ya me imaginaba que se iba adelantar-Tails se dijo a sí mismo- Bueno, si quiero ayudar a mi hermano mayor, también debo ir rápidamente.

Y en ese momento, el Tornado cogió más velocidad, y se dirigió hacía la dirección donde se escucharon las explosiones.

* * *

En medio del bosque se podía ver a Toni, estirado encima de una las ramas, haciendo una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer: relajarse, aunque también le gustaría echarse una siesta, pero no quería tener otros de esos sueños de su pasado, ya que si hay sueños en los que se mostraban momentos felices con su familia, también podría tener soñar esos momentos en que otros se metían con él o el momento en que perdió a su familia, y se quedó solo.

-_Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Lo que ha pasado, pasado está y no se puede hacer nada para arreglarlo._- Toni pensó.

Toni decidió pensar en otras cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con su pasado. Él había oído hablar de Sonic The Hedgehog, el héroe que detenía los planes del Dr. Eggman, un científico que tenía como plan dominar el mundo entero.

-Me pregunto si ese Sonic sería capaz de hacerse amigo mío.- Toni preguntó al aire con algo de duda.-

Justo en ese momento, Toni escuchó fuertes estruendos que provenían de Central City.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?

Y por si no fuera poco, un fuerte viento se levantó y Toni defendió sus ojos con brazos para que no se le metiese nada, pero él fue capaz de ver una especie de destello azul que iba a donde se produjeron esos estruendos.

-Primero estruendos, luego un gran viento, y finalmente un destello azul que iba a gran velocidad.- Toni dijo mientras hecho un vistazo al lugar donde pasaba estas cosas.- Parece que ahí las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

Toni empezó a correr hacía a Central City, y fue a tal velocidad, que para una persona normal, pensaría que lo que iba a Central City, era un rayo, como por ejemplo Tails, que pasaba por ahí con su avión, vio que ese rayo le adelantó.

-Acaso lo que acaba de pasar era… ¿un rayo?- Tails se preguntó a sí mismo.- Tengo la sensación de que en Central City habrá alguien más luchando, a parte de Eggman y Sonic.

Tails tenía razón de sobra, ya que en Central City, a parte del destello azul, también iba el rayo hacia allí.

* * *

**Pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Dejad reviews**


End file.
